The lich's Plan
by madridista79
Summary: jake goes out,Finn is bored he goes to marceline but fire king appears. see how this is gonna end in this story and i hope you like it.
1. Just a normal day

**Hey guys my name is madridista79 this is my first story i don't think it's gonna be very good but i hope you like it**

**One day Finn woke up and wore his blue shirt and went down and saw Jake opening the Treehouse's door and going out**

"Hey Jake where are you going?"

"I'm going out with Lady Rainicorn I told you yesterday"

"Oh yeah I remember now" Finn said with a little bit of sadness in his voice

"Jake goes out with Lady Rainicorn alot lately...it's a little bit annoying" Finn thought

"Are you ok Finn?" Jake said with a concerned voice

"Yeah I'm tottaly fine"

"Hmph..ok Finn I'm goin out now...see yah later"

"See yah" Finn said with a bored voice

***Half an hour later***

"I'm very bored" Finn said with a very bored voice

"I have an idea"

**Finn calls Marceline**

"Hey Marceline"

"Hey Finn..what's up?"

"Jake went out with Lady Rainicorn and I'm bored can I come to your house and have a jam session or something?"

"Sure,why not"

**Finn went out after finishing the call,and when he was in his way Suddenly The Fire King comes out of nowhere...**

"FIRE KING!HOW DID YOU ESCAPE FROM YOUR PRISON?" Finn shouted

"Huh..It doesn't matter how did i escape..now prepare to die"

"we'll see about that" Finn in an angry voice

**The Fire King blasted a massive amount of fireballs at Finn,but he repels all of them with his grass sword (that doesn't sound right nevermind back to the story) Finn rushes towards The Fire King to attack him but then The Fire King disappears and appears again behind Finn and hits him on his head as hard as it causes Finn to get in a coma...**

**Ok guys that's the first chapter of the lich's plan i hope you like it.**

**I'm sorry this chapter is short but i'll try to make the next chapter longer.**

**If you have any suggestions just PM me.**

**See you guys in the next chapter.**


	2. Problems Begin

**Hey guys it's me madridista79 again and let's continue this story...**

**After Finn entered the coma The Flame King just disappeard.**

**After sometime at Marceline's house..**

"Finn called me five hours ago and didn't arrive here yet..WTF!" Marceline said in an angry voice

"I'll just call him now"

**The phone rings but no answer...**

"hmmm...no answer" Marceline said in a slightly worried voice

"I've better go search for him"

**Meanwhile at The Lich Lair...**

"Hey Lich I've done what you asked for now do your part of the deal and get me back the throne of the Fire Kingdom" The Flame King shouted

"When my plan succeeds you will get what you want" The Lich said in his usual creepy voice

"So what is Your plan" The Flame King said with a smirk

"My plan is to destroy every living thing on this planet HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA" The Lich laughed as if he is crazy

"Such a crazy bitch.." The Flame King thought

**Back to Marceline...**

"FINN..." Marceline shouted searching for Finn

"FINN WHERE ARE YOU..."

**It was already night right now...Marceline was so worried but after a couple of minutes she saw Jake running **

**and he was carrying Finn in his hands**

"Jake!..what happened!" Marceline shouted with a concerned voice

"I don't know..I was coming back from my picnic with Lady Rainicorn and when I was on my way I found Finn lying on the ground"

"Is he still alive?" Marceline asked

"Yeah,he is still breathing,I think he fainted or something and his head is quietly hurt though.I'm taking him to the Candy Hospital" Jake said while he was panting

**Sometime later at The Candy Hospital...**

"Here is the Doctor" Marceline said

"Doctor Icecream!..what happened to Finn" Jake said with a very worried voice

"Finn is in a coma,someone hit Finn's head hard that it caused him to get in this coma,now excuse me i have to go now"

"IF I ONLY KNOW WHO DID THIS TO MY BROTHER I WILL FUCKIN' KILL HIM!" Jake shouted with an angry as hell voice

**After sometime Princess Bubblegum knew that Finn is in The Candy Hospital so she went there as fast as she could...**

"Marceline,Jake what happened!" Princess Bubblegum shouted

"Finn is in a coma.." Jake said with a sad voice

"What!?How?"

"Someone attacked him and hit him on his head hard enough to make get in a coma" Jake said with a bit of anger in his voice

"You know what guys I feel something fishy in what happened,I think we should like investigate or something" Marceline said

"I agree" Jake said

"What about you PB are you in?"

"Hmmmm...you know what Marceline,for the second time in my life I agree with you,and I know the place we should investigate first" Pricess Bubblegum said

"Where?" Jake and Marecline said in one voice

"Where did you find Finn before you get him here?"

**Okay guys this chapter 2 of The Lich's Plan I hope you like and I hope you guys liked the first chapter too.**

**I still think this chapter is short I'll try to make the chapters taller.**

**If you have any suggestions just PM me.**

**See you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
